evangelionfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:NecrusIV
Welcome Hi, welcome to Evangelion Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Evangelion Fanon Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CarlosIXA (Talk) 04:07, April 29, 2012 Welcome (Bot-free Version) Hello to Eva Fanon. Finally, someone is editing besides people I know. Hikairi Ni NARE!!!!!!!!! 06:30, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Wow. That's much better than the one I made. Hikairi Ni NARE!!!!!!!!! 07:16, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Necrus, can you work your magic on SC Unit 03 for me?. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 12:52, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks mate! A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 22:07, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Well Dirge has shown interest in your project. And Raven is keen to make Unit 04, and already has the foundations of the character who shall pilot it. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 23:34, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus. I've gotten interested in this little project. Cal won me over. I think I can brain storm som Angel and Eva concept ideas. I already have a few Eva/Angel ideas. #Eva: I was thinking their could be one Eva with kind of flight ability, perhaps some form of wings, like the Mass Produced Evas. Another I was thinking could be one with stealth capabilities, invisilbity and the works. #Angels. These are what im excited about... A. First idea, a kraken themed Angel. Resembles this. Something even bigger the Gaghiel. With black eyes and red iris. The core could be in the middle of its forehead. B.The other one could be a shaft shifter, or even a humanoid. Nothing monsterous, something human sized to subtly infilitrate and join Lilith, could morph shape and limbs. C.Another was a scorpion theme. D.The final idea was an orbital Angel, one that disguises itself as the moon or stars and strikes from orbit. Like a titanic misleading wallpaper in the sky. What do you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:34, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Wow! That's perfect Necrus. Thanks. On a related note I finally managed to draw a good an original Angel Concept. And I think it is closer to the bizarre looking Angels you were after. It is essentially an arrangement of 4 geometric shapes with 6 wings. And I think you'll enjoy drawing this one (I'll upload a pic as soon as I can). --Cal XDMy Talk 07:35, May 3, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. :) Hikairi Ni NARE!!!!!!!!! 18:08, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Here's a link to the concept art for Turios: http://s847.photobucket.com/albums/ab31/Dragon_XDS/Evangelion/ I hope you can do something awesome with him. :) Cal XDMy Talk 19:53, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus had another idea for Angels. One would be a Angel that takes the form of a virus/plague. Could mean zombies. >:D Another idea is a cyclone angel. An Angel that is basically a core controling a hurricane with its AT field. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:49, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hikairi Ni NARE!!!!!!!!! 12:13, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok, the internet is going crazy for some reason, so I'll be quick. MediaWiki:Common.js & MediaWiki:Common.js/displayTimer.js. Here you go. Hikairi Ni NARE!!!!!!!!! 12:23, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Cid This won't be like before. Just add the Tri-edge to this in the same way. Hikairi Ni NARE!!!!!!!!! 21:33, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Hikairi Ni NARE!!!!!!!!! 10:26, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Characters and Design Here, do you reckon you could draw something like THIS? Only with our pilots instead (Second, Third and Fourth Girls)? Cal XDMy Talk 05:13, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! And great to hear about you going to work on Kei! :D Also, I have conviced Dirge to help me with the creation of Adult Protagonists (Major; Science Officers etc.), Adult minor characters (Bridge Staff) and of course classmates/potential pilots. And my brother has volunteered to do some black and white traditional Manga renditions of these characters. :) Cal XDMy Talk 05:49, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, he's fairly good. His pencil drawings are a similar quality to yours, but he doesn't have the patience to try making a mini-comic or even just colour them in. Cal XDMy Talk 12:42, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, hopefully he'll keep his promise and not get sidetracked. Oh and upload more of your stuff to dA, and I wish you luck with that Pilot within Eva style drawing. Or are you going to work on Jun and the misato character next? Cal XDMy Talk 13:00, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Draw Jun. And try and surprise me by having him not look too much like Kaworu. Also, I've been plotting how Katsumo uses the other three pilots, although I think it will end up with him properly falling for Hisako (even though the others already adore him). And I'm sure we can make Hisako's love for him nice and twisted,as she believes that he is almost a reincarnation of Jun. Bwahahahaha. Mind screw. Oh and of course you need a traditional Gendo pose at some point. ;)Cal XDMy Talk 13:27, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Right, so essentially she ends up experiencing the same sense of loss twice. Poor Hisako. :( --Cal XDMy Talk 21:44, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Talk Pages I'm sorry if it inconveniates you or anyone else the message goes to, but you try not extending the threads with unrelated information. The thread above is an example of this. Also try starting new threads, esspecially to people with the current welcome message on their talk as it's kinda broken. I hope this doesn't inconveniates you in the process. Hikairi Ni NARE!!!!!!!!! 13:52, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Kei There's nothing wrong with how she turned out. The fact she never really had a concrete appearance until now certainly helps. Raven's wing 15:36, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Katsumo Yeah, he looks far too moody to be Kaworu! xD And yeaaahhhhh, "kidding". Anyway, great job you did with him. You could draw him in a black shirt, walking on water. :P --Cal XDMy Talk 13:06, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Wikia is figiting around with the theme disigner. It might be because it's too big or because of something else. Hikairi Ni NARE!!!!!!!!! 20:09, May 12, 2012 (UTC) All better. Though somethings need to change. Hikairi Ni NARE!!!!!!!!! 20:20, May 12, 2012 (UTC) NOW it's good. You remember you wanted to make an orange version of the current wordmark? Go crazy, my friend. :D Hikairi Ni NARE!!!!!!!!! 20:34, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I kept the top and bottom violet because it makes the wiki, to users, look like it's an entirely different browser. Hikairi Ni NARE!!!!!!!!! 00:45, May 13, 2012 (UTC) It could be a window. Hikairi Ni NARE!!!!!!!!! 04:51, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, I like making no sense. And wait. Why does your sig use SEELE 01? Hikairi Ni NARE!!!!!!!!! 04:57, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Hikairi Ni NARE!!!!!!!!! 05:03, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I remembered something. You didn't need to make the TalkText template as there is already the TalkTextReg template. Hikairi Ni NARE!!!!!!!!! 05:20, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Tipheret Necrus, I was wondering about whether we might need a specialised infobox for the Tipheret. Do you agree that we should make one? Cal XDMy Talk 21:02, May 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: The three question marks are just as useful, and a lot less confusion. Hikairi Ni NARE!!!!!!!!! 21:25, May 13, 2012 (UTC) When I saw the ++CORRUPT DATA++ thing for the first time, I thought that WAS corrupted data adn Wikia was figitting around. See the confusion? Hikairi Ni NARE!!!!!!!!! 21:30, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Don't blame me. It's happened to me before. Hikairi Ni NARE!!!!!!!!! 21:32, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Wikia going crazy has never happened to you? Have you been living under a rock for 2 and a half years? Hikairi Ni NARE!!!!!!!!! 21:37, May 13, 2012 (UTC) MediaWiki problem. I'm just suggesting change, so no confusion happens if users unfamiliar to it get confused and ask about it. Hikairi Ni NARE!!!!!!!!! 21:43, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Carlos is currently at a state of doing some coding to take the call so I'll be taking over for sometime. 02:08, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Zero Are we ever going to get back to our story here? I need a break from Ghost_K while I come up with new ideas for Tarnished Perceptions. So I was thinking we could work on Episode 2 after you have finished K21/1, just for a change of scenery, since I worry for you when you're posting 40k relevant stuff on your user page there. xD Cal XDMy Talk 21:51, August 8, 2012 (UTC)